


【Unligth|里斯】Welcom Back

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 2016年里斯生日企划文架空\E中队+马库西玛斯





	【Unligth|里斯】Welcom Back

“里斯，里斯。”  
出叶抓紧了里斯的肩摇晃着，后者终于还是被摇醒，眯起睡眼一脸埋怨地看着这个吵醒他的人。  
“怎么了？不是离下一航班还有一段时间吗？”  
“虽然打扰机长大人你睡觉我很抱歉，不过我有个消息还是想提前告诉你。”  
出叶在里斯眼前挥了挥手自己的手机。  
“刚收到最新通知，卡南的新机场，有和尹贝罗达这边来往的航线了，其中被编排的机师，有你的名字在。”  
里斯的表情毫无波澜在出叶的意料之中，但没等他自己把手伸过去，里斯已经自己拿过了他的手机。这位年轻的机长盯着手机屏幕上的通知信息很久很久，手指关节捏得发白，可他由始至终没有说话，直到里斯所属航班准备时间将近，他才物归原主，道过谢后披了外套，沉默着离开办公室。

“还有十分钟，客舱通知广播拜托你了。”  
马库西玛斯看了一眼身旁的机长里斯，轻叹一声后拿起了话筒。  
“各位乘务员，女士们先生们，我们的飞机大约在十分钟后在尹贝罗达首都机场落地——”  
尽管马库西玛斯的表情看上去有些不情愿，但好在他对待工作的态度都是认真严谨得让机组同事们都自愧不如，在他们身后门外的客舱内响起的是他平静温和的语音。然而里斯知道接下来他肯定免不了要抱怨上一句的，这对一向话少的马库西玛斯来说是很少有的事了。  
“……非常感谢您的陪伴，也期待您再次乘坐尹贝罗达航空的班机，希望您在尹贝罗达过得愉快，谢谢。”  
确认话筒关闭以后，马库西玛斯又一次瞥了里斯一眼。  
“下次请您自己来。”  
“有什么不好，反正我们谁播报也是一样的，”里斯笑了笑，“而且你的声音听起来比我的讨喜多了，乘客听着也舒服。”  
马库西玛斯不可置否地耸了耸肩，两人停下了闲聊，除了保持与塔台的通信和确认各项数值以外没再说一句多余的话，这又让里斯想起还在休息室里的另一位候命机师迪诺曾经的玩笑。  
“你俩都是话不多的人，同时跟你们俩一起开长途飞机要无聊死了。”  
话是这么说，但多亏迪诺很能炒热气氛，原本里斯与人交流不多，马库西玛斯更是没有必要就不会主动开口，开长途航班的时候迪诺总会趁着休息时间挑起一些话题，否则里斯觉得自己肯定很快就要让迪诺跟他交班。里斯并不是不擅长聊天，大抵是觉得没有必要开口的话不说也无妨。机组里唯一在这方面跟里斯有同感的大概只有马库西玛斯——虽然对方并没有确切表示，不过倒是有很多同事一致认为他们俩在“交流”方面的表现极为相似，可能里斯要积极些。  
“嫌麻烦的话回去你找个录音笔记下来好了。”  
“这怎么可能。”  
“行，不扯了，”里斯收拾了手边的检查单递给他，“待会儿降落交给我吧。”  
“了解。”  
“尹贝罗达176，这边是雷茵兹迪尔塔台，” 出叶的声音在尹贝罗达机场塔台的频道里传了出来，“跑道18已经清空，可以落地。”  
“跑道18可以落地，尹贝罗达176收到。”  
飞机平稳地降落在尹贝罗达首都机场的18号跑道上，停稳后里斯终于舒了口气，松开安全带后坐在座位上迟迟没有离开。  
“怎么了？”  
“又回来了。”  
马库西玛斯皱了皱眉：“是。然后？”  
“没什么。”  
“那就快下去吧，刚刚迪诺跟我说出叶他们已经在餐馆里定了桌，说是给你明天的行程开个庆祝会。”  
“……待会儿就来。”

里斯从来都不觉得自己是个过分念家的人。  
当初父亲提出建议他考驾驶员执照的时候，里斯很干脆就答应了。父亲是在家乡那小小机场里的驾驶员之一，自小就有意愿要成为和父亲一样优秀的飞行员。那次在父亲驱车送他前往考试的路途中遭遇了车祸，自己倒是毫发无伤，父亲却伤了腿，无法再继续他的飞行工作。好在里斯之后的表现也非常出色，很快就有来挖墙脚的人问他要不要到邻国的尹贝罗达试一试，待遇绝对会比在卡南这个小地方的机场要丰厚很多。  
他答应了。倒不完全是因为待遇问题，自父亲因伤退出机组，作为培训教员继续留在公司以后，总有些人对这个曾经辉煌过的机师有些碎嘴，诸如“说不准是因为喝了酒，幸亏开的是车而不是飞机”“他是不是趁着这个时候把自己儿子托关系搞进来的啊”等闲话让里斯听得极不耐烦，好几次险些恼怒得大打出手，都被父亲劝了下来。虽然父亲常说要控制自己的愤怒情绪，但总待在这里憋着也不是办法。  
“总有一天要你们闭上嘴。”年轻气盛的里斯这样想着，头也不回的离开了卡南，从此在尹贝罗达开始自己新的飞行生活。  
说来也巧，在尹贝罗达航空工作的这几年里，里斯去过很多地方，他所飞行的航线里却从来没有开往卡南，繁忙的航班也让他很少在休假时期回卡南去看一眼，最多也只是在电话里跟父亲通话。原来的那个小机场已经关闭，新建成的机场扩充了更多的航线，父亲也被调配到了新机场工作，他发现似乎开通了尹贝罗达和卡南的航线时特地打了电话询问里斯是否知情。虽然里斯早已从出叶那里得到了消息，但他却发现在父亲亲口说出后，自己竟然开始有微弱的期待——他期待自己会被编排这唯一的尹贝罗达——卡南航线，但他不知道这算不算是一种念家的情绪。  
感觉要是迪诺知道了会被调侃一番吧。

“为我们的前辈干杯——”  
碰杯过后弗雷特里西等人喝干了杯中的酒，急切地又给所有人的酒杯添满，看上去比被庆祝的里斯本人还要兴奋得多。  
“为什么还有这两兄弟在啊？”  
“前辈不欢迎我们吗？”  
“那倒不是。你们明天休息但是我们几个不休息，只有你俩喝酒不会觉得没劲吗？”  
“我喊来的，”迪诺拍了拍里斯的后背，里斯正要咽下去的茶水险些喷了出来，“要的是气氛！气氛！好几年我们几个都没机会回老家，你是第一个，当然要替你高兴一下嘛！”  
“我回去过。”  
出叶突然的坦白让迪诺吃惊不小。“你怎么没提起过！什么时候！”  
“上个月休假回去的，难得是个长假，不过这也不是需要特地说的事情吧？”  
“好羡慕啊——”  
终于冷静一些的弗雷特里西和迪诺坐了下来，后者又嚼起了饭后的小食，拉着出叶问：“哎，本大爷问你，回到老家是什么感受，变化会不会很大？”  
“那是当然的吧？”  
两人揪着话题不放，问题一股脑像倒豆子一样蹦了出来，悄悄倒空弟弟酒杯的伯恩哈德对朝出叶投去略带同情的目光。饭桌上的焦点突然聚集在出叶身上，里斯偷偷笑着松了口气，唯独一直安静坐在旁边听的马库西玛斯给他重新倒了茶。  
“难怪今天下午那会儿你分了神。”  
“我有吗？”  
“还好是在飞机停稳之后。”  
“我不会让自己出错的。”  
“……你是在告诉明天的自己吗？”  
里斯没有答话。  
“拉法基先生的职业生涯里他的航线从来没有出错过，你也会一样。”马库西玛斯故意忽视了里斯疑惑的表情。“我……有认识的人，和我谈过一些优秀老前辈的事情。”  
“也许跟你说的一样吧。”  
桌对面的出叶已经开始用眼神向里斯求救，有些醉意的弗雷特里西被伯恩哈德拉了回座位上，迪诺注意到之后才回过神来：“啊说着都忘了你的事儿了，这样吧！明天回到卡南之后的休息时间里你有什么安排，我们都不会占用你的时间的，之后要给本大爷和其他人说说老家的事情！”  
回乡的机会来得实在是有些突然，到现在里斯猛然想起自己竟然没有考虑过迪诺说的所谓安排。明天再次见到父亲的时候，自己到底应该说些什么才合适，他从来没有想过。

“里斯，”马库西玛斯指着仪表盘突然说道，“这里。引擎故障告警了。”  
这时候他们刚从尹贝罗达首都机场起飞，目的地是新卡南机场。  
“3号引擎滑油温度过高……你来接管一下，我联系维修部门。”  
虽然这个时候出故障还是较好处理，可偏偏是今天，太过不巧。里斯甚至看到整体驱动发电机的温度也有上升的趋势，他开始有些焦躁。但问题总归要解决，他们只能讨论解决方案设法让引擎温度降下来。  
“3号发电机关闭，整体驱动发电机切断，已确认。”  
马库西玛斯按照指示操作着，仪表盘上的温度显示终于有降低的趋势，但很快又开始回升，塔台提示他们应该立即返航。  
“之后呢？”回到地面后，得知状况的迪诺忍不住提高了音量，员工餐厅里的人都回头看了他们一眼，他只好压低了声音，“还得等下一班吗？”  
“过2个小时有安排另一条航线，已经有备用飞机在等了。”  
“昨天这台飞机好像也有类似的问题吧？没有确认引擎问题已经解决就让——”  
马库西玛斯的脚悄悄在桌下踢了踢迪诺，对话戛然而止。  
接下来也就只是需要等待而已。这一次的飞机没有别的不利状况发生，天快要暗下来的时候飞机安全停靠在了新卡南机场，一切如常，而里斯却比平时还要少话，草草跟马库西玛斯道别以后拿起行李便离开，没想到刚走出登机口便看到了一个熟悉而又苍老了一些的身影在那儿等着他。  
“听说了飞机的事，辛苦你了。”老拉法基说，“还有，刚刚从塔台那边看到了，落地很漂亮。”  
“同事配合得好罢了。”  
里斯皱紧的眉头终于放松下来，走上前握住了父亲伸过来的手。  
“欢迎回家。”

 

Fin.  
【参考案例：B站av469953】


End file.
